


借来的一生

by Xylophone323



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹
Genre: M/M, all半泽, 头牌艺伎!半泽直树, 架空, 花街paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 通森楼的头牌半泽，与他遇到的四位恩客……不，也许他们不能称之为「客」。
Relationships: Akira Ohwada/Naoki Hanzawa, Masahiro Moriyama/Naoki Hanzawa, Shinobu Tomari/Naoki Hanzawa, Shunichi Kurosaki/Naoki Hanzawa
Kudos: 10





	借来的一生

**Author's Note:**

> 内含配对第二季F4：森山/黑崎/大和田/渡真利  
> 【架空的（我编的）】！！！花街PARO  
> 想写all的邪恶混乱性癖大乱炖，每个人都有一点点r18，注意避雷。

通森楼里养了一只金丝雀，总是不知疲倦地唱歌，一首接着一首，没有尽头。

人们嫌它吵闹碍事，见了都绕开三分，只有半泽直树向中野渡老板请示要了过来，把笼子挂在房间后窗棂的木勾上，反倒不再莫名喧嚷了。后来半泽被调往真泉游廊时，行李拿得极少，却怎么也要贴身带着这只雀。天气好的时候，他常常坐在小花园里教这只雀唱歌。都是些民间不记名的小调，游子的愁绪，或是娇娥的情意，无非是那些不痛不痒的风花雪月，用手拍着地板与雀一道轻声和唱。

森山雅弘喜欢这些忙里偷闲的时刻，他跪坐在半泽直树的房间里替他收拾三味线与琴箱，难免被半泽直树的歌吸引过去注意力。他年纪不大，但打心底憧憬半泽直树，当时在通森楼里的名声如日中天，不少异国他乡的客人跨洋来一睹他的尊容，却从不见他骄躁愤慨的模样。真泉游廊早前贴下替头牌半泽先生招请人手的告示，森山雅弘站在通告栏前不假思索地就撕了下来，他明明该是专心考取大学的关头，心中却暗暗觉得若是错过了如此机会，就要后悔一辈子。

好在森山雅弘的父母没有多加责怪，只是叮嘱他不能落下学业。像半泽直树这样的艺伎，少不了几位男众替换差役，还算给森山雅弘留下一些时间复习功课。唯有一回森山雅弘熬了个大夜，在酒宴回程时一头栽倒在半泽直树的床褥上睡着了。第二天醒来时见到半泽先生守在床边替他倒了一杯清茶，立刻吓得惊坐起身，顾不上头磕到墙沿的疼痛，姿势扭曲地趴跪在地上道歉。

“森山君，年轻人有干劲是好事，但请不要努力过头生病，就得不偿失了。”半泽直树的手堪堪擦过他凌乱的发丝，搭在了他的肩膀上。“喝点茶吧，好好整理一下再回家，我早先已经派人去府上告知了令尊与令堂，你不必慌张。”

偷偷地抬起一丝视线，森山雅弘才敢从隙缝之间去张望半泽直树的表情，他见到半泽直树仍然温柔地朝他笑着，手指的温度顺着肩膀上单薄的布料沁入五脏六腑，只消如此便能让他重生了一般。森山雅弘十指打颤地接过茶碗，连嘴唇都在发抖，里面零星的茶叶沫比什么品茗还要香甜。

他仅是个兼职的打杂男众，等到进了大学之后便与这位男伎没有丝毫关系。半泽直树本不该费心来特别注意他，也无需知道他的喜怒哀乐。但被关心的缺口一旦破开，里面的欲望就像堆积的脓液丑恶地流淌出来，前仆后继地想要得到更多。

半泽先生弹琴时的沉醉，半泽先生对客人的笑颜，半泽先生小寐中的呓语，这些全部只属于我一个人就好了。登徒子朝半泽先生伸来的恶爪，还有处处与半泽先生作对的同僚们，只因他是通森楼打发下来的就饱受白眼，他本不需要在这里受这么多委屈。这世间所有人都无法配上半泽先生，罔论是自己，森山雅弘不由得红了眼睛，把指甲掐进掌心里，手里握着的琴杆发出快要断裂的诡异声音。

“怎么了，森山君？”半泽直树的手覆在他紧握的拳上，粗糙的琴茧和柔软的指腹把森山雅弘的意志快要逼上绝境。

若是错过了如此机会，就要后悔一辈子。

森山雅弘反身握住了半泽直树的手腕，把他推到榻榻米上，咚的一声巨响在彻夜通明的游廊里也惊不起一丝涟漪。森山雅弘几乎要把半泽直树的腕骨捏到脱臼，他用腿扫开碍事的三味线，琴弦刮过桌腿上的木刺，与理智一起挣断了。

森山雅弘知道半泽直树平时会偷偷去修行剑道，他们两人曾在剑道场交过手，实际力量不相上下，尤其在失去理性的情况下，他还是可以轻松掣肘住半泽直树的挣扎。森山雅弘的喉咙里发出像野兽般的嘶吼：“半泽先生……”

“森山君，请你立刻放开我，不然我就要大声呼救了。”半泽直树被年轻的学生骑在腰上，他天然微卷的发丝蹭着半泽直树的脸庞，像是一只讨人喜欢的小狗——只要能撇去他如野狼一样的眼神。

“半泽先生，你不会不知道吧。真泉游廊和通森楼不一样，通森楼里那些高雅的客人喝着昂贵的茶水，听你们弹琴，看你们跳舞。可是那些忙忙碌碌了一天的普通人，摸着干瘪的钱包，只想找点乐子。他们呢，当然就来真泉游廊，不想听歌也不想喝酒……”森山雅弘伸手去解开半泽直树的衣带，一层又一层地交叠着，像是在拆开包装精致的点心。

森山雅弘低头亲吻半泽直树的唇，把所有求而不得的爱慕都封存进去，半泽直树抗拒地用力到把他的唇快要咬破，带着铁锈的血腥味蔓延在津液之间，反而催人意欲更甚。森山雅弘想要征服这座谁也不可逾越的高山。

“半泽先生，我反复梦见抱你的场景：先生的气味，先生的害羞，先生的呻吟……”森山雅弘啃咬过半泽直树的喉与颈，用舌尖轻勾过他的胸前。半泽直树咬紧了牙齿，额头上渗出隐忍的汗珠，才不让自己的意识被情欲左右。

晚秋的夜就算有炉子烧火也寒意凛然，森山雅弘浑身都是灼烧般滚烫，半泽直树感受到他澎湃的心跳贴着胸膛传过来，有如擂鼓。他妥协地松懈下力气，把脸别开到一边，声音嘶哑：“森山……明天，我不想再见到你。”

狂喜与失落同时绞进森山雅弘的眼神里，他以拼死的决心争来与半泽先生的一晚，只是过了今宵，在日出之前，眼下所有的缠绵记忆都会化为乌有。年轻的后辈生涩地照自己在窗缝里窥探的那些把戏模仿，把无处安放的爱欲全部倾泻在身下。他听到痛楚，他目睹泪水，但仍然不知疲倦地重复着动作，好像这样就能在半泽直树体内留下什么印记——专属于森山雅弘的印记。

“森山君，天要亮了。”目眩神迷的最后一刻，森山雅弘听见这样的话语，他却不敢去看半泽直树的眼睛此时装着什么。

半泽直树回到通森楼的那年，森山雅弘几次路过那敞亮的大门，望见头顶的旗上用墨染上“半泽”两个字。有一次，他明明已经走到了中厅前，想要再见半泽直树一面，只是为了迟来的道歉。但一听见三味线弦在空气中震动的声音，他就奔跑着一路逃窜到街上，行人纷纷用异样的眼光看着他，活像遇见了一个疯子。

他只疯狂过一次，却如影随形地痴缠了他的余生。

* * *

半泽直树回到通森楼还没有来得及安顿，风化监察队又来造访了。

他们如伥鬼一般游走在夜晚的花街，老板们无人不想拒之门外。花街上的酒楼多少有些不合规矩的生意，像是通森楼这样出手阔绰的就把真泉游廊开在别处接待客人，但酒楼内为了钱铤而走险的也绝不在少数。监察队总是盘算着生意最好的时间来抽查，一间间踹开包厢的房门，惊得客人们鸡飞蛋打，事后少不免要赔罪道歉。

他们像是闻见了腐臭味的苍蝇，也像是趋向尸体的兀鹫，一旦听见任何风吹草动，就大张旗鼓地上门勘察。而通森楼上下有数百名艺伎，就算中野渡老板明令禁止与客人有皮肉关系，但许多人仍然背地里出卖色相来换钱财，即便是老板有通天的本领，也不能无时无刻地顾及到每一个人。

黑崎队长，监察队中最是麻烦的一位，半泽直树与他见过几面。第一次认识黑崎队长的场合，是他看见黑崎骏一拽着披头散发的舞伎从厢房中出来，还不过十几岁的学徒跪在走廊上急得只会流眼泪，一个劲摇头却什么也说不出来。半泽直树站在人群中，他于心不忍地出声替对方辩解，却收到挟带着千万柄刀剑般的眼神刺过来。黑崎骏一眯起眼睛，他凑到半泽直树的面前，呼吸时喷出的热息也能感受到：“你叫什么名字？”

“半泽……”

还没有说完，黑崎骏一的手紧紧地捏住了他的肩膀，十根手指在皮肤上烙上了通红的痕迹，他面目狰狞瞪视着半泽直树：“我很期待下次再与你见面，半泽君。”

就这样你来我往地试探了几回合，说不上是相安无事，至少互不相犯地度过了几次监察队临检。半泽直树偶然听见黑崎队长升迁或者贬职的谣言，也都只是一笑置之，这样脾气古怪的人在他的心里实在是占不上什么分量。

但在半泽直树从真泉游廊回到通森楼后，气氛与自己走前已大不相同。这次风化监察队的人马大摇大摆地从正门一涌而入，中野渡老板匆匆赶来迎接，所有人脸上都是如临大敌的表情。半泽直树被老板要求跟在左右，只稍一眼瞥到了黑崎骏一的身影，他的心中就警铃大作。

“中野渡老板，监察队接到了匿名举报……”黑崎骏一狐狸般的精明目光扫过通森楼气派的中厅，突然呼吸一窒，快步走到了半泽直树的面前，“直树，你回来了！”

半泽直树从来没有告诉过黑崎骏一自己的名字，他也不想知道黑崎骏一又是从哪里打听来的消息，只觉得一阵凉意从脊背爬上来，万蚁噬心般难受。他下意识向后退了一步，却看见黑崎骏一追了上来，用毒蛇信子的眼神从头到脚地舔舐了他一遍，让人恶心地想要干呕。

这点谈话的时间，监察队已经兵分两路从通森楼的顶楼和底楼开始扫查，所有人都在一片沉默的寂静中坐立难安。在半泽直树走一会神的时间里，黑崎骏一的身后已有人向他窃窃私语地通报了什么信息。黑崎骏一立刻就露出了那副让人不适的神情，向中野渡老板和他身边的人抬手比了个请的姿势：“我们一起去四楼看看，请带路吧。”

他的视线聚焦在半泽直树的下身，有如打量势在必得的货物。

中野渡谦走上四楼的最后两阶楼梯时，几乎要摔倒，半泽直树眼疾手快地搀了一把，心下捏了一把冷汗。如果中野渡老板也支撑不住的话，也许真的有什么事情要发生了。半泽直树默默跟在人群的末端，从紧贴的肩膀里看向打开的厢房门。还没来得及看清屋子里发生什么事，一股浓腻的香味就冲了出来。

这股香气在通森楼不太常见，但在真泉游廊却是充斥着每一间屋子。迷情香、媚药香，它没有一个正式的名字，但酒楼之中使用却是大忌。这种香气让人晕头转向，并非一定是与不正当的生意挂钩，但酒楼籍此随意摆弄客人，监察队一早就勒令禁止。

“中野渡老板，希望您能就此事作出一个合理的解释。”黑崎骏一抬手遣散了自己的部下，示意中野渡谦也如此照做。他们两人单独进入了一个包厢，关上门之前，黑崎骏一朝半泽直树眨了眨眼，用嘴型向他吹去一句毛骨悚然的“等我哦”。

半泽直树被要求在门外待命，他想要听清房里的对话却怎么也是徒劳无功。中野渡老板从房内走出来的时候，一脸疲态地看向低着头的半泽直树，他朝半泽直树深深地鞠了一躬：“半泽，我知道这对你很过分，但无论黑崎提出什么要求，你能尽量满足他吗？通森楼一旦被封店的话，这么多的人……”

“我知道了。”半泽直树也朝中野渡老板回礼，他紧皱着眉头，像是即将一去不返的壮士，“我会尽我所能守护这座酒楼。”

“拜托你了。”中野渡谦替他关上了门。

“直树！”黑崎骏一黏腻的声音已经从身后追了上来，他的肩上还别着监察队的臂章，坐在这间还有迷情香余味的房间里显得格外滑稽。“终于，只剩下你和我了。”

“黑崎队长，请问在下能为您做些什么呢？”半泽直树低下头，不想与黑崎骏一的视线相对，他替黑崎骏一手上的杯斟满了茶，恭顺地退到一边。

黑崎骏一向他递来一把琴，强硬地塞到他的怀里，声音却是甜蜜的哄劝：“你是出名的艺伎吧？不如先来唱一首，我一直很想听听你的歌喉。”

“我明白了。”半泽直树拨动琴弦，悠悠扬扬地唱起一首演歌，歌的内容无非是情爱的苦楚，晦涩又暧昧。黑崎骏一坐在一旁轻打着拍子，好像真的被这首歌所吸引，只是他靠得越来越近，手指贴着脸颊触碰过去的瞬间，半泽直树僵直了身体。

“我痛恨花街，卖艺的酒楼也好，卖身的游廊也好，你们都是些淫秽不堪又伤风败俗的人……”黑崎骏一的语调低沉，这是半泽直树从来没有见过的黑崎队长，像是匍匐在黑夜中的豹子等待狩猎的时机。“但是你，直树，你和那他们都不一样，我看得出来。你的眼神中燃烧着不甘和野心，你在等待的是其他的东西。”

半泽直树抬头，他看见褪落的衣物散在地上，双腿想要向后躲开，但却强逼着自己坐在原地。

“直树，也分享给我看看好吗？你的眼睛里究竟是什么？”黑崎骏一与他交换着呼吸，用双手抚摸着他的身体，却始终没有吻他。他把性器递到半泽直树的脸前，催促着他吞吐的动作，一边假惺惺地说着痛恨淫乱作风，又如此沉堕于肉欲里。

但是半泽直树没有回答，他仍然用那种清冷的眼神看向对方，仿佛他的魂魄早就抽离，只剩下一副空洞的肉体留在原地。

黑崎骏一索性不再追问下去，他的声音盘旋在头顶，冷笑道：“只要让我射出来，通森楼也许就还有救吧。”

赤裸的威胁，一路拖着半泽直树坠入看不见底的深渊。

* * *

今年从金泽寄过来的信比往年的都短了一些，母亲年事已高，不能再独立支撑父亲留下的手工铺，决定卖出去之后颐养天年，信末又再三催促询问半泽直树什么时候回来，再下去老家的漂亮女孩们都要嫁人了。

虽然家中遭遇过如此大的变故，但自小和母亲相依为命的日子还是让他们之间变得比寻常母子更亲密一些。母亲虽然记挂他的婚事，但是从没有多加干涉，对于半泽直树来说，他觉得一个人过的日子已经够苦了，又怎么好意思再去与别的女孩有所牵扯。

他还没有忘记一开始进入通森楼的初衷，一切的一切，是为了找到杀死他父亲的仇人。

东京罕有这么大的暴雨，一下就是几天，不出太阳的日子里，半泽直树恹恹地染了风寒。他倚在床榻上，皱眉喝下苦得咋舌的汉方药，心里只盘算着去哪里摸点金平糖来吃。嘴里的苦味久久不散，半泽直树几度辗转还是决定起身在酒楼内走动一会，昏昏沉沉的脑袋拖着病躯徘徊在寝宿一层，也不敢走到外面吹风。

“半泽先生，您也是来看热闹的吗？”

半泽直树听不清楚是谁在叫他，多半是酒楼里的后辈向他问好，他点了点头，又忍不住回过来问道：“你说什么热闹？”

“咦，您不是为了来看大和田先生吗？他现在正在中野渡老板的房间里，听说是为了扩张酒楼的事，他好像很少来酒楼呢，我和妹妹从没见过他，所以才来看看。”后辈的声音叽叽喳喳地说了不少话，但最后掉进半泽直树的耳朵里的只有‘大和田’几个字。

半泽直树的梳妆台下夹着一张早被血和污迹弄脏的名片，烫金的字体上印着“大和田 晓”，没有名衔，只留下了一小串通森楼的旧址。是半泽直树迄今为止赖以生存的所有缘由和动力，是他光默念这个名字就想要杀死千万遍的人。

那天也下着这么大的雨，金泽的郊外远不如城内繁华，没有公用的通电路灯和守夜的警备。只有轰鸣的机械声响夹着雷雨席卷而来，惊醒的母亲还来不及收拾，就背着半泽直树冲出屋外，一架可以吞噬一切的铲机在眨眼间就把他们的宅院夷为平地。他的父亲眼睁睁地看着家族世代守护的宅邸在自己手中毁坏，翌日便留下遗书，背着母子二人上吊自缢了。

后来他才想起那个总是敲响自己家门的男人，口口声声说要征用半泽宅作为公用铁路设施建地，却矢口不提补偿的事。后来多亏有贵人救济才能够让他母亲撑过一劫，攒下余钱继续卖以前一样的手作品维持生计。只是那张被雨打湿的名片，被半泽直树捏进手里，锐利的纸尖划破了掌心，红色的血滴在“晓”字上。

半泽直树匆匆跑回房内，精心打扮了一番，藏起憔悴的病容，又选了一件艳丽的衣着，从楼下打了一壶茶，在中野渡的房外出神地盯了一会，才抬手敲门：“中野渡老板，我是半泽，能否叨扰片刻？”

里面的谈话声戛然而止，转为窸窣的低语，良久才听见中野渡谦回答了一句：“进来吧。”

他端着茶水的手因为亢奋有些不稳，中野渡谦显然是对此失态不满，但他在别人面前不便指摘，在半泽直树替他们斟水的时候直截了当地开口问道：“半泽，这么晚了，你有什么事？”

“我听说中野渡老板今日有一位贵客，”半泽直树低头回答，他的视线里只有大和田晓的洋装与皮鞋，但已足够深深地刺痛了双目，“我想来看看是否能够有能帮得上忙的地方，毕竟现在正是大家都出去接客的时间，最近酒楼晚上的闲人只有我一个。”

“有心了，”中野渡谦的话略微急促，满是被打搅的语气，“有需要的地方自然会叫你，现在可以出去了。”

“等一下，中野渡老板，这未免也太不厚道了吧，”熟悉的声线从目不能及的地方，半泽直树抓着自己的袖子，咬牙快要把布料攥碎，“虽然说我只是通森楼的投资人，但机会难得，像半泽君这样优秀的艺伎，任谁也想听一听他的曲子，还是说我一定要付茶酒钱才行呢？”

“这倒不必……”中野渡谦的话说了一半，他若有所思地摸了摸下巴，从储物箱里摸出一把琴递给半泽直树，他用手指了一下侧席旁的空位，示意他可以在那里奏。

接下来的对话多少有些醉翁之意不在酒，半泽直树盯着大和田晓的后脑勺，目光如炬地想要把他灼穿一个洞。而大和田晓也总是在曲子之间转过头来抚掌叫好，他眼中流露出的欲望已经不加掩饰，想要得到半泽直树，对于东京都的男人们来说，并非什么羞于启齿的事。

“那么，中野渡老板，我就先告辞了。之后相关的事宜，我会定期再来拜访。”大和田晓站起身来朝中野渡谦行礼，余光还恋恋不舍地留在半泽直树的身上。

在确认了大和田晓离开之后，中野渡谦又照常嘱咐了几句半泽直树病休期的工作安排，劝说他早点回去休息后也遣他回房。半泽直树着急去追大和田晓，连礼仪都顾不上，只是稍鞠一躬就迈步小跑出去。没有走几步却看见大和田晓正站在楼梯旁等他，手中把玩着一支怀表。

半泽直树松了一口气，但精神也紧绷起来，他走到大和田晓的身边，露出耐人寻味的笑容：“大和田先生在等谁吗？”

这就是他的魅力，天下艺伎要么太过风尘，要么不谙世事，却鲜有半泽直树把握妩媚与羞赧之间，所谓真实的假意。大和田晓向前走了一步，这样的距离下，他理应可以看破所有半泽直树的伪装与计谋，他的过去、他的复仇。但大和田晓握着半泽直树的手，将那只怀表放进他的掌心，还残有他把玩后的体温：“我在等……你。”

无需更多的暗示，情爱是如此顺其自然的事。大和田晓也许算得上是个温柔的情人，在半泽直树为数不多的性事之中，他最体贴也最熟练。和森山的是极度痛苦的撕扯，和黑崎的是摒弃羞耻的屈辱，而大和田晓真正地在意他的身体，但也仅此而已。

风月场上的老手深知那些升向欢愉的通道，他的一举一动都勾动着半泽直树早已忘记的情欲本身，好像他唯有在大和田晓的挑动下，才能坦然面对这副破碎却仍然能够情动的身体。他亲吻因生病而冰凉的唇，十指紧紧相扣，在进出中享受半泽直树忍耐不住的呻吟，替他爱抚同样高涨的下身。

连绵不停的雨仍在继续，打在屋檐上噼噼啪啪地把半泽直树的思绪扯向更远的地方，金泽远郊的回忆如一把插在胸前的匕首隐隐作痛。

在高潮前夕，半泽直树从枕头底下抽出一支尖锐的发簪，铜针贴在喉口，他因为情事而沙哑的声线吐出狠毒的字句：“大和田晓，你就这样死去吧。”

一瞬间的错愕过后，是无可压制的暴怒，眼瞳里发红的血丝和不成语句的低吼，大和田晓显然是被触怒了，他发出怪异的声音，一如那场暴雨里吃人的机器。在半泽直树犹豫的瞬间，大和田晓抵着那支发簪又重新吻他，吻得他兵荒马乱，那支簪已经没入喉上皮肤一分，血滴滴答答顺着簪根落进手里。

好像那时滴在名片上的血迹，半泽直树想道。

下一秒，钝物锤击后脑的痛感震击在意识上，陶瓷花瓶的碎片把视线遮住了。无尽的夜，还有不会停止的雨声，追根溯源的悲剧华丽又遗憾地落幕。对于大和田晓，半泽直树连一道丑陋的疤痕都没有在他生命里留下。

失败了啊，怀表摔在地上，碎裂的玻璃和弹出的指针把这耻辱的一刻定格了。

* * *

通森楼的禁闭室冰冷潮湿，阴森森的氛围让人毛骨悚然，半泽直树已经被锁在这里几乎有月余。

除了每天递餐口的小窗开开关关，扔进来一些霉米煮出来的汤和已经烂得出水的果子以外，这间房子再没有任何动静。他的身上散发出像腐尸般的味道，通森楼的更迭很快，眼下应该已经没有人还记得他在这里。他本身的病就没有好透，头上又受了伤，每天从高烧里迷迷糊糊地醒来，掐着快要死去的倒计时。

“半泽！”

是幻听吗？他听见了认识的声音，半泽直树想要找到声音的来源，光是想到这个念头就可以减轻眼下所有的苦痛。

“半泽，听得见吗？！”

“渡真……利？”半泽直树总算辨认出了声音的主人——他的好友，也是通森楼的守卫，渡真利忍。

紧接着是一段度日如年的沉默，他隐约听见开锁的声音，屏住呼吸不敢惊扰对方。等到门终于打开的时候，许久没有见到阳光的双眼被刺痛得快要流泪，他看见渡真利忍的表情从喜悦变为不忍，光是想象就知道自己的状况有多糟糕。

“对不起，我很吓人吧……”半泽直树被锁链拉扯着四肢，不能动弹，不能休息，那张漂亮脸蛋上的神采早已殆尽，瘦得能被风吹碎。他看见渡真利忍凑近过来替他解开镣铐枷锁时，眼眶里还有泪在打转，半泽直树想要出声安慰他，却找不到什么合适的话说。

那时通帝楼和森春楼还是两座酒楼，渡真利忍和他是一路结伴加入的森春楼，就算是之后酒楼合并的事闹得沸沸扬扬，两人互相扶持依靠着也挺了过来。偷溜出去喝酒也好，一起逛集市也好，等到意识过来的时候，已经是如此形影不离的关系了。这座酒楼里谁也不知道半泽直树的秘密，却唯独对渡真利忍推心置腹。他把自己来酒楼的原委事无巨细地告诉了渡真利忍，本以为会招来轻蔑的鄙夷，或至少是置身事外地推托，渡真利忍却认认真真地靠过来拥抱了半泽直树一下。

“对不起，半泽。一直以来要你一个人承担这么多……这么多悲伤，这么多痛苦，我却什么也没有帮上你。”渡真利忍的手在他后背轻轻拍着，温柔得让半泽直树快要落泪。

明明没有任何义务，渡真利忍却一次又一次地拯救着半泽直树，从这间禁闭室里，从自我怨憎的泥沼里，从凭借着恨意而活的人生里。

逃出禁闭室的记忆已经不怎么清晰了，他隐约记得渡真利忍告诉他要忍耐一下，把他装进了一个满是泥团的麻袋里，又经过了一段颠簸到想反胃的路途，才能被放出来透口气。睁开眼能看到的景色和东京已经截然不同，渡真利忍说他们已经到了大阪。

他们租了一间客房，打算先替半泽直树整理一下再作决定，等到通森楼的人发现他们潜逃，已经是很久之后才要担心的问题了。

渡真利忍小心翼翼地把半泽直树放进浴桶里，他简直轻得能够漂浮在水面上。渡真利忍用毛巾擦拭过半泽直树身上的脏污，又帮他清洗好了伤口包扎，连手指都没有碰上去就不停地问：“痛吗？会不会痛？痛的话要告诉我哦？”

半泽直树觉得好笑，只能点头应答，安慰对方没有关系，到头来不知道究竟是谁受了伤。半泽直树觉得浑身都是温暖的，只要在渡真利忍的身边，就没有什么会害怕的事。他闭着眼睛舒服得几乎要睡着，像是懒洋洋的猫在享受平凡的午后。

“这样就没问题了，半泽，你再泡一会，我出去等你。”渡真利忍的声音伴随着椅子的推拉声，半泽直树立刻惊慌失措地抓住渡真利忍的小臂，拼命地摇头。他还不想一个人呆在房间里，太过安静的环境让人喘不过气。

“可是……”渡真利忍面露难色，他的脸上泛起红潮，衬衣的袖口已经被半泽直树的手浸湿了，“这里对我来说太热了啊？”

热？现在正是春初乍暖还寒的时节，他坐在浴桶里还有些发冷，渡真利忍怎么会觉得热？

“你……”半泽直树忍不住笑了起来，他松开了渡真利忍的手，然后直接地摸在他的下身上，“你莫非是勃起了吗？因为我？”

渡真利忍拍掉了他的手，脸红更甚，他把毛巾扔在了半泽直树的头上，自暴自弃地大叫：“对啊，没错！我就是这样低俗的人，你要是觉得好笑就自己洗吧，我不管你了！”

半泽直树拿掉头上的毛巾，仍然断断续续地笑着，他朝渡真利忍招手：“渡真利，别走了，我并没有觉得你是低俗的人。我也洗完了，过来帮我一下吧，拜托你了，渡真利大人？”

终究敌不过半泽直树好言相劝，渡真利忍扶着自称病人却笑个没停的半泽直树跨出浴桶，披了一件外衣之后就站在他身后替他擦干头发上的水珠。渡真利忍捏了一把半泽直树的脸颊，耳提面命地宣告：“你要是再笑的话，我真的就走了，不许笑！”

“我并非在笑你，只是……只是觉得就算是这样的我，也会有人对我拥有欲望，我觉得很高兴。”半泽直树乖乖地在木板凳上，像个学生一样端坐着等待渡真利忍帮自己擦干头发，严肃的声音渐渐小下去，反倒触痛了渡真利忍的同情心。

渡真利忍挂好了毛巾，他蹲下身与坐在凳子上的半泽直树平视，下定了什么决心一般牵起半泽直树的手说道：“听好了，半泽，你是我见过最美丽的人，唱歌时的你很美丽，但不唱歌时也很美丽。对我来说，只要是半泽，无论如何我都会为你神魂颠倒……我当然也会想抱你，不过这只是我对美丽的人的本能反应，你就是最好的挚友，再无其他。”

“是吗？”半泽直树歪了歪头，他朝渡真利忍的方向凑了过去，两个人四目相对，心跳紧张得要从喉咙蹦出来，“如果我说，我不想只做挚友呢？”

告白的吻不是由谁开始的，而是双方踌躇等待了数十年间的迸发，如惊起万重波涛，又如溅起飞舞火星。也许半泽直树等得和渡真利忍一样久，他们一早查探到了对方的心意，却因为蒙蔽双眼的血仇阻拦在两人之间。到了今天，他们只剩下彼此了，借口与障碍全部变得苍白无力。

他看见半泽直树张开双腿的样子，并无淫荡，也不下流。只是一个等待被爱的寂寞灵魂，在孤夜里与渡真利忍相拥。所剩无几的衣物剥落在地上，他们紧贴着彼此，并不着急地体会床笫之欢，仅仅是肌肤相抵，就如此让人安心。

不止是无法呼吸的性，而是半泽直树从来未曾体会过的爱。每一分每一秒都被渡真利忍的温柔侵占着，更多，想要更多。亲吻也好，碰触也好，纯粹地探索着对方每一处推向情海深处的秘密，只分享于两人之间的亲密。光是能感受到和渡真利忍的结合，已足以让半泽直树的理智融化。

“渡真利大人……”他以开玩笑的语调咬着渡真利忍的耳朵，摇摇晃晃地如一叶扁舟推向远方。渡真利忍原本对待他孱薄的身躯于心不忍，却好像因为这句话受了刺激，加快了下身的速度。像是捧着一片摇摇欲坠的落叶，却还是忍不住想要肆意试探的邪念，看看它究竟能承受到何等的极限。

绚烂的烟火和芬芳的花香，也不及他们攀向高潮时刹那空白的美好，他们四肢交缠在一起，缀在皮肤上的汗液和体液混在一起，画成了凡人情爱中原本的模样。渡真利忍凑近半泽直树的颈窝里，用鼻子蹭着他的下颚，有如某种亲昵的炫耀。

“你很喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”

“渡真利大人……”

半泽直树看见熟悉的脸红又浮现在渡真利忍的双颊上，吻着他的头发笑了起来。他虽然没有宣诸于口，但他也同样觉得渡真利忍是他所见过最美丽的人，真诚时美丽，温柔时美丽，义无反顾时美丽，许下承诺时美丽。

就等到下次再告诉他吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，通森楼是东京T中央S的neta，真泉游廊也是证券的neta（x）  
> 感谢阅读~


End file.
